Whats wrong for being different?
by nyanruru
Summary: Rename; dulu judulnya 'Legs' / Chanyeol merasa berbeda dengan anak laki-laki pada umumnya. tapi, perbedaan itulah yang menyebabkan Chanyeol dapat bertemu dan langsung mencintai... kaki Byun Baekhyun. Kaki loh! Kaki! in cast:Chanbaek.othership: Hunhan.Taoris.dan lain lainnya
1. Prologue

**-Legs-**

Main cast: Chanyeol&Baekhyun

Other cast: Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun, Lu Han.

Genre: Yaoi, Romance.

Note: mohon maaf jika jelek. Saya masih belajar.

 **Prologue**

-Legs-

Chanyeol kecil tidak tahu apa yang salah darinya. Dia tidak mengerti apa titik salah ketika dia meminta mainan boneka, bukannya robot-robotan seperti temannya. Chanyeol ingin membeli peralatan make up anak-anak dan peralatan dapur plastik untuk mainannya, tapi ibunya malah menariknya ke rak yang bertuliskan 'mainan laki-laki'. Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti kenapa anak laki-laki sepertinya diharuskan membeli mainan dengan warna gelap dan kelam. Chanyeol tidak suka warna-warna seperti itu.

"Ibu, aku beli ini yah?" tanya Chanyeol kecil sambil membawa kotak Barbie Rapunzel yang sedang nge-trend pada saat itu. Ibu Chanyeol terlihat gelisah ketika Chanyeol mengatakan itu. Segera dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu mengambil Barbie di tangan Chanyeol. Lalu duduk bertumpu lutut di depan Chanyeol.

"Kita beli mobil-mobilan saja yah? Besok akan ibu belikan Barbienya." Kata ibu Chanyeol dengan senyumnya.

"Sungguh? Kalau sekarang beli mobil-mobilan, ibu akan membelikan Barbie ini?" chanyeol kecil terdengar antusias. Ibunya mengangguk, "dua boleh?" tawar Chanyeol kecil.

Sang ibu terdiam beberapa detik kemudian mengangguk lagi. Chanyeol dengan bahagia langsung mengambil mobilan apa saja yang ada disana lalu mengajak ibunya pulang. Selalu begitu, ibunya selalu berbohong dengan cara yang sama setiap kalinya.

Chanyeol kecil suka warna cerah. Sejak dia dipindahkan untuk tidur dikamarnya sendiri, dia sudah meminta orang tuanya untuk mengecat biru terang kamarnya. Atau kuning juga tidak apa-apa. Orang tuanya mengiyakannya pada saat itu dan Chanyeol terlihat senang bukan main. Tapi, ayah dan ibu Chanyeol malah mengecat kamar chanyeol dengan warna abu-abu. Dengan alasan, cat di tokonya habis. Hanya tinggal warna abu-abu saja. Dan chanyeol dengan kecewa harus merelakan kamarnya berwarna gelap.

Chanyeol kecil suka sekali dengan tumbuhan, jadi dia menanam bunga di taman bekalang rumahnya. Dia akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam bahkan seharian penuh di taman untuk menanam dan merawat bunganya. Walau dia juga menyukai permainan laki-laki lainnya seperti sepak bola, tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah mau ikut bermain bersama teman-temannya. Tidak seperti kakak tirinya, Yifan, yang lebih suka bermain kejar-kejaran dan sepak bola sehingga membuat badannya bau keringat. Chanyeol benci bau keringat. Itulah kenapa Chanyeol kecil seringkali diledek banci oleh teman-temannya karena tidak mau bermain sepak bola. Tapi saat itu, Chanyeol tidak perduli. Beberapa teman perempuannya masih setia bermain dan makan siang bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kecil tidak suka super hero. Dia menganggap super hero tidak pernah ada. Sama halnya dengan santa claus yang selalu diceritakan ibunya, dia tidak ada. Chanyeol melihat sendiri ibunya menaruh hadiah yang ibunya bilang adalah hadiah dari Santa. Chanyeol lebih menyukai menonton film Barbie dan acara menari. Chanyeol suka keindahan tubuh Barbie dan paras cantiknya. Anak laki-laki ini juga menyukai menari karena keindahan gerakannya. Entah itu tarian tradisional, ballet, atau modern dance seperti hip-hop, Chanyeol suka.

Ketika berumur 10 tahun, Ibu Chanyeol sepertinya sudah tidak ingin melarang anaknya lagi, jadi Chanyeol meminta ibunya untuk membawanya ke kelas tari. Dia mempelajari tari tradisional, setelah ibunya melarang untuk masuk kelas balet. Dia ingin di posisi perempuan, bukan di posisi laki-laki. Dan hal itu membuat petualangan Chanyeol yang tidak punya teman, dimulai.

"Dasar banci!"

"Laki-laki kok menari seperti perempuan!"

"Kamu jangan main dengannya, nanti kamu akan ketularan banci!"

"Chanyeol suka dengan laki-laki ya? Makanya kamu mau jadi perempuan!"

"Dasar menjijikkan!"

Dan Chanyeol akhirnya memilih untuk sendiri, daripada harus bertengkar dengan temannya. Itu tidak indah sama sekali.

Chanyeol remaja masih menyukai Barbie dan boneka ketimbang permainan game online yang sering dibicarakan teman-temannya. Chanyeol mulai membeli action figure dari beberapa anime yang bahkan dia tidak tau apa dari uang tabungannya sendiri. Kecintaan Chanyeol terhadap tumbuhan juga meningkat sehingga ibunya membuka toko bunga. Ini adalah satu-satunya kegiatan Chanyeol yang didukung penuh oleh ibu dan Ayahnya. Chanyeol juga masih menari, tapi dia sudah ditempatkan di posisi laki-laki. Itu karena puberty membuat tubuhnya menjulang semakin tinggi dan badannya semakin besar. Tapi dia tetap menari. Chanyeol remaja masih tidak punya teman. Tidak satupun. Dia hanya mengenal beberapa teman Yifan yang sering datang kerumah untuk bermain playstation. Chanyeol hanya menonton dan memakan snack, Chanyeol benci pertarungan dan perebutan kemenangan.

Chanyeol umur 18 tahun, masih menyukai Barbie dan action figure. Dia sudah lelah membeli boneka rillakuma karena kamarnya sudah penuh dan dia tidak tega untuk membuang atau memberikan bonekanya kepada orang lain. Chanyeol SMA masih bekerja di toko bunga milik ibunya. Dia juga masih menari, tapi tidak hanya tari tradisional, tapi juga hip-hop. Dia juga diajari menyanyi dan bermain music pengiring tari. Chanyeol memainkan drum dan gitar dan dia juga mempunyai suara yang bagus. Walaupun Chanyeol tidak terlalu menyukai suaranya yang terlalu berat, tapi itu membuat nada rendah dan tinggi dicapai dengan apik.

Chanyeol mulai membenci tubuhnya. Di usia 18 tahun, Chanyeol sudah setinggi 187cm. cukup tinggi untuk ukuran anak SMA sepertinya. Di usia 18 tahun inilah, tahun-tahun kemalasan Chanyeol. Dia tidak mau lagi lari pagi bersama Yifan atau melakukan pekerjaan berat lainnya. Itu dikarenakan sesuatu yang dinamakan otot. Otot-otot di badan Chanyeol mulai terbentuk dengan sendirinya. Chanyeol membenci itu. Otot membuat badannya tidak bagus lagi. Itu yang selalu dipercaya Chanyeol. Tapi ternyata, hanya dengan Chanyeol yang berangkat dan pulang sekolah menggunakan sepeda gunung, otot-otot itu muncul di lengan dan betisnya. Chanyeol benar-benar membenci itu. Tapi, ada dua orang yang akhirnya mau berteman dengan Chanyeol. Itu membuatnya lebih baik.

Ada satu hal yang dibenci dari Chanyeol ketika dia memasuki kelas 2 SMA. Kenyataan bahwa dia mencintai permainan bola basket. Permainan dengan sekumpulan orang di tengah lapangan yang berebutan dan berlari kesana kemari untuk memperebutkan bola lalu dimasukkan ke ring. Di tahun pertamanya SMA, Chanyeol diajak teman Yifan untuk menonton pertandingan basket kakaknya itu. Di dalam ruangan gym tempat biasa dia melakukan pelajaran olahraga, disitulah dia melihat Yifan begitu menikmati permainannya. Yifan berlari dan melompat dengan sangat ringan dan itu merupakan pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia menganggap olahraga berkeringat sebagai sesuatu yang indah. Jadi, disinilah dia sekarang. Di pertandingan basket pertamanya. Meski hanya latih tanding, tapi ini adalah kali pertama dia melawan tim basket dari sekolah lain.

Puk!

Tepukan di pundak Chanyeol menyadarkannya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Jangan gugup. Kita sudah berlatih dengan baik." Kata Yifan yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Mengenakan baju basket berwarna hitam dan merah dengan ban di tangan kanannya, menandakan bahwa dia adalah kapten dari tim basket ini.

"Siapa yang gugup? Aku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyingkirkan tangan kakaknya dari pundak kanannya.

"Oh, tidak. Hanya saja, tadi malam ada yang tidak bisa tidur dan malah pergi ke taman belakang untuk berkebun jam 3 pagi." Canda Yifan sambil tertawa geli melihat ekspresi terkejut adiknya, "Dan lihatlah, matamu saja sudah merah dilengkapi dengan kantung hitamnya."

Chanyeol mendengus lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke bangku penonton. Chanyeol sungguh gugup sekali. Dia tidak akan bisa membayangkan jika dia kalah. Dilihatnya ada Ayah dan ibunya disana. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol tidak pernah bilang jika dia mengikuti tim basket. Tapi Yifan semalam membocorkan jika jam pulang Chanyeol yang telat itu bukan untuk belajar bersama temannya tapi untuk latihan basket. Dan diakhiri dengan Ayah dan Ibunya yang sangat antusias untuk melihat pertandingan pertama anak bungsunya dalam olah raga seperti ini.

Chanyeol dan Yifan adalah duo kombi yang pas dan mereka berakhir memenangkan dua set berturut-turut. Itu adalah dimana Chanyeol menyadari bahwa keindahan yang menghasilkan kepuasan seperti ini yang dia cari. Chanyeol sangat menikmati segala macam gerakannya di sepanjang pertandingan. Ketika dia men-dribble bola. Ketika dia berhasil melakukan lay-up. Ketika dunk-nya berhasil dengan baik. Ketika dia mengoper ke Yifan dan kakaknya mencetak three-point. Segalanya terlihat indah di mata Chanyeol.

Basket juga merubah kehidupan Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit. Chanyeol mulai memiliki teman, walau hanya rekan satu timnya. Banyak perempuan yang menjadi fansnya dan menungguinya latihan hingga selesai, dilanjutkan dengan berebut memberikan air minum dan handuk.

Pertandingan selesai dengan sekolah Chanyeol menjadi juara. Ketika Chanyeol dan Yifan keluar dari dalam ruangan klubnya, Ayah dan ibu Chanyeol sudah menunggu dengan sekotak besar makanan yang disiapkan sejak pagi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, ibu dan ayah bisa pulang terlebih dahulu dan menungguku dirumah." Kata Chanyeol mengambil alih kotak besar dari tangan sang Ibu. Ibunya hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat atas kemenangan mereka berdua.

"Biarkan saja. Ibu dan Ayah itu senang sekali karena kau mau ikut kegiatan laki-laki normal seperti ini." Kata Yifan berjalan di samping ayahnya.

"Jadi maksud Hyung, kegiatanku selama ini tidak normal, begitu?" Chanyeol langsung menyipitkan mata dan mengerutkan dahinya ke arah Yifan, membuat sang ayah dan kakak tertawa.

"Hahahaha tidak. Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kau biasanya menyukai segala hal yang berbau perempuan ini tiba-tiba ingin ikut basket. Aku saja sampai terjatuh dari kursiku dan terkilir ketika kau mengatakan ingin masuk tim basket. Kalau kau ingat."

Chanyeol mendengus dan mengadukan Yifan kepada sang ibu. Tapi ibunya malah tertawa dan memeluk anaknya satu persatu.

"Jadi, kau mau makan dimana? Ibu dan ayah akan menuruti permintaanmu kali ini." Kata Ayah Chanyeol ketika mereka sampai di tempat parkir mobil.

"Apa saja?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berhenti berjalan, menampakkan binar-binar matanya.

Sang ayah mengangguk, "Ya. Apa saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin makan di rumah kaca belakang toko." Jawab Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu mobil. Lalu berbalik dan menunjukkan senyum 5 jarinya.

"Kenapa disana? Kita bisa ke taman atau ke manapun yang kamu mau." Jawab ayah Chanyeol.

"Bunga-bunga disana sedang dalam masanya berbunga. Ayah dan ibu pasti suka, walau aku tidak yakin dengan Yifan Hyung. Tapi aku ingin menunjukkannya pada kalian." Chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

Ayah dan ibunya mendesah. kepalang janji, akhirnya mereka menuju ke toko bunga mereka yang jaraknya sekitar 10 menit menggunakan mobil dari sekolah Chanyeol. Chanyeol bekerja di toko bunga ibunya bersama dengan Sehun, mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur lansekap semester 3. Sehun ada di jam pagi hingga sore dan Chanyeol akan berjaga sejak sore hingga tutup. Tapi terkadang Sehun juga akan menemani Chanyeol sampai toko tutup jika malas pulang ke apartemen murah yang disewanya di samping rumah Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di Toko Bunga mereka yang diberi nama 'Hana Flower', Chanyeol turun paling awal. Itu dikarenakan dia melihat ada sepeda gunug berwarna kuning dan sepeda gunung berwarna hijau. Itu artinya Sehun sedang ditemani pacarnya. Chanyeol berlari memasuki toko dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Luhan Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuung!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Sang pemilik nama langsung menoleh kaget. Selang beberapa detik, laki-laki bernama Luhan itu langsung berlari untuk menyambut pelukan Chanyeol. Sang kekasih hanya menghela nafas sambil terus memangkas bunga-bunga.

"Wah! Kau makin tinggi saja!" komentar Luhan.

"Tentu! Aku 187 sekarang. Hyung kapan sampai?" tanya Chanyeol lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Ada ibu dan ayah, hyung. Kami mau makan di rumah kaca belakang."

Sehun dan Luhan sempat berpandang-pandangan sebentar sebelum Luhan berdehem. Sehun langsung membersihkan tangannya dengan mengelapnya ke apron yang dipakainya bekerja, berjalan keluar dan menyapa ayah dan ibu Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Aku baru tadi pagi sampai. Kudengar dari Sehun, kau sekarang jadi pemain basket?" tanya Luhan antusias dan mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk.

"Iya. Aku baru saja selesai bertanding. Dan kami menang!" bangga Chanyeol.

Lonceng kecil tanda ada yang masuk ke dalam toko berbunyi. Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol, serta Yifan dan Sehun masuk ke dalam toko sambil membawa tas olahraga Chanyeol dan kotak berisi makanan yang disiapkan ibu Chanyeol.

"Pantas saja, Chanyeol langsung berlari." Ibu Chanyeol menyapa Luhan.

"Ah, bibi. Selamat datang." Luhan menyalami Ibu Chanyeol, "Bibi makin cantik saja."

"Ini dia yang aku suka darimu. Pintar sekali membual. Tidak kau lihat keriput ini?" Ibu Chanyeol menunjukkan kulitnya yang mulai mengendur di sekitar pipi dan bawah matanya.

"Bibi masih tetap cantik walau kulitnya tidak kencang lagi. Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Kata Luhan sambil membuat gestur swear dengan tangannya.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Kalau begitu sekalian saja kau ikut makan bersama kami. Tutup tokonya Sehun!" perintah ibu Chanyeol yang langsung diangguki dan dikerjakan oleh Sehun.

Belum sempat Sehun mengunci pintu toko, pintu didorong dengan terburu-buru oleh seseorang. Seorang laki-laki dengan seragam sepak bola lengkap yang terengah-engah berdiri di depan pintu toko. Semua orang di sana spontan menoleh ke arahnya dan menunggu suara dari laki-laki itu sebelum Yifan berbicara.

"Maaf, tapi kami akan tutup."

"Kumohon… buatkan aku karangan kecil bunga mawar merah." Katanya dengan nafas terangah. Masih dengan badan yang membungkuk mengatur nafas.

"Tapi kami sudah mau tu.." ucapan Yifan terpotong, "Kumohon! Hanya sebentar saja." Anak laki laki itu merubah posisinya yang membungkuk menumpu tangannya pada lutut menjadi hormat.

"Biar aku saja. Sehun hyung dan Luhan Hyung bantu ibu menata meja saja di belakang. Ayah dan Yifan Hyung juga. Biar aku yang melayaninya sekaligus menutup pintu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik apron kerjanya dan menuju ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Maaf. Silahkan duduk sebentar. Akan saya buatkan." Kata Chanyeol. Menyuruh laki-laki itu duduk, dan dia berbalik ke arah seikat besar bunga mawar dan mulai merakitnya menjadi buket bunga kecil. Sedangkan ibu, ayah, yifan, sehun dan luhan sudah ke rumah kaca terlebih dahulu. Laki-laki itu lalu menaruh bolanya dan duduk karena kelelahan berlari.

"Maaf menunggu. Bunganya sudah jadi. Untuk membayar bisa ikut saya ke meja kasir." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menuntun laki-laki itu untuk membayar di kasir.

Selesai membayar, laki-laki itu terlihat senang, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. "Silahkan datang lagi." Kata Chanyeol ketika laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Chanyeol memperhatikan tubuh itu. Tidak tinggi, tidak pendek juga. Mungkin tingginya sekitar 170cm. badannya ramping terlihat dari baju bola yang dikenakannya kebesaran. Celana pendeknya membuat kaki jenjangnya tampak hingga pahanya. Tapi betis itu langsung menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Betis yang tidak besar, tidak juga kecil. Dengan otot yang tidak berlebihan. Kaki itu mulus dari bulu dan bentuknya sangat indah. Chanyeol langsung menyukainya!

Bunyi lonceng kecil di pintu menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Laki-laki itu sudah keluar dari tokonya. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Chanyeol berlari keluar toko, mengejar laki-laki itu.

"Tunggu!"

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kapan kau akan datang lagi kesini?"

Laki laki itu terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau akan pulang lewat sini setiap hari?"

Laki-laki itu masih tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang dibicarakan Chanyeol.

"Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Kau?"

Laki-laki itu akhirnya tersenyum lalu membenarkan posisi berdirinya.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

Untuk pertama kali, Chanyeol dibuat tersenyum seperti idiot hanya karna mengetahui nama seseorang. Untuk pertama kali, Chanyeol dibuat tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar suara seseorang. Dan karena Byun Baekhyun, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol merasakan cinta.

 **End of Prologue.**

Thanks for reading. Continue? Yeah or nah?

Mohon untuk koreksinya. Mohon untuk memberi masukan baik soal jalan cerita dan penulisannya. Saya masih baru dan belum pintar jadi saya masih seneng untuk di kritik. Cheer me up! Review+favnya ditunggu. Me love you!


	2. Chapter 1

**_Halo~~~ Saya update nih! Saya kepingin ubah judulnya, boleh? Eh udah saya ubah, ding! Kekeke. Ini cerita chapter 1-nya legs. Sebenernya malah kaya lanjutan aja dari Prologue-nya kemaren. Saya suka loh, kalian nge favorite dan follow cerita saya! Coba tambah reviewnya, pasti makin semangat saya updatenya. Eh tapi gak boleh gitu ya? huhuhu. Saya mau ngomong aja kalo saya bakalan pake Bahasa Indonesia yang agak kurang baku. Gak baku malah. Gak papa ya? Gakpapa dong! Soalnya udah saya tulis. Saya bingung cari kalimat baku banget buat ditulis hahaha. Oke, lanjut aja! Semoga kalian suka, ya? Saya sayang kalian semua yang baca cerita saya! Cium satu-satu!_**

 _Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Kapan kau akan datang lagi kesini?"_

 _Laki laki itu terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Apakah kau akan pulang lewat sini setiap hari?"_

 _Laki-laki itu masih tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang dibicarakan Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Kau?"_

 _Laki-laki itu akhirnya tersenyum lalu membenarkan posisi berdirinya._

 _"_ _Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."_

 _Untuk pertama kali, Chanyeol dibuat tersenyum seperti idiot hanya karna mengetahui nama seseorang. Untuk pertama kali, Chanyeol dibuat tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar suara seseorang. Dan karena Byun Baekhyun, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol merasakan cinta._

Chapter 1 – Chanyeol

Ya tapi mana mungkin kan, ya? Kalau aku langsung jatuh cinta gitu aja sama dia? Secara gitu aku baru aja ngeliat dia datang ke toko bungaku dan pesen mawar. Terus aku gak sengaja lihat kakinya. Terus aku kaya terpesona dan dengan muka bodoh aku tanya namanya. Baekhyun, katanya. Namanya manis, kaya yang punya. Tapi bukan itu yang bikin aku terpana! Aku terpana sama kaki yang cuma ditutupin celana bola dan kelihatan mengkilat lengket karena keringat! Padahal jelas banget aku benci keringat. Kris Hyung saja pernah sekali aku cubit itunya karena dia ngolesin keringat di jidatnya ke bajuku. Kok bisa, keringat yang malah yang bikin aku kaya lupa yang mana darat yang mana laut? Kan itu kaya mustahil.

Terlebih lagi aku nggak pernah pacaran. Aku takut kalau nanti yang aku pacarin malah gak bisa tidur karena mikirin aku. Kata Ibu aku ganteng. Bisa saja mereka malah mikirin muka aku dan besoknya kena marah guru karena ketiduran di kelas. Oke, aku bohong barusan. Nggak sepenuhnya! Aku juga nggak pernah tertarik dengan hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan atau laki-laki dan laki-laki dalam segi romantisnya. Kok aku tiba-tiba jebret! nyatain dalam hati kalo aku naksir cowok yang namanya Byun Baekhyun itu? Cuma karena lihat kaki! Duh!

Aku mikirin soal baekhyun dan kaki baekhyun sampai jam 3 pagi. Hampir tiap hari selama nyaris sebulanan aku nggak ketemu lagi sama dia. Aku cuma guling-guling di kasur, buka SNS di handphone, lalu guling-guling lagi. Aku sempat sih, search nama Baekhyun di Instagram. Ketemu. Tapi malah akun Byun Baekhyun member EXO yang keluar. Lalu selebihnya juga akun fansnya Baekhyun EXO itu. Yaudah, aku tutup lagi Instagram aku. Lalu aku mikir, ' _kaya iyanya aja aku bakal ketemu lagi_ '. Yang barusan itu aku udah kembali ke kenyataan kalo ternyata aku ngantuk banget. Aku langsung tidur aja gitu di helaan nafas aku yang paling, gak sampe 10 kali. Langsung bles! Tau tau udah pagi.

Kris Hyung bangunin pake kaki kaya biasa. Dia baiknya kalo di depan Ibu sama Ayah aja. Di kamar berduaan mah enggak. Di kamar berduaan bukan mau _sex_ atau apa loh ya! Maksudnya kalo dia lagi bangunin aku kaya sekarang. Dia itu masih suka jahilin aku kaya pas masih kecil. Dia pernah motelin kaki Barbie baru aku karena aku ajak masak-masakan. Katanya itu paha ayam. Aku langsung ngadu sama ibu, tapi ibu nggak mau belikan lagi. Dia juga pernah sengaja nuker baju olah raga kami. Baju bersihku ditukar dengan baju olahraganya yang penuh keringat. Aku jijik. Terus aku gantung baju olahraganya di ring basket. Tulisan namanya kan jelas disitu 'Yifan'. Gitu. Kan nanti dia yang malu sendiri. Secara dia kaptennya. Betewe Kris itu nama inggrisnya dia. Dia kan, tinggal di entah bagian mananya amerika pas masih kecil. Masih beru meletek.

"Bangun! Udah jam delapan!" Katanya. Aku bangun dari tidurku, duduk aja sandaran di kepala ranjang kaya tuan putri nunggu sarapan. Soalnya aku ereksi tiap pagi. Jadi kutunggu sebentar sampai dia tunduk patuh sama yang punya. Oh. Udah jam delapan. Setengah jam lagi udah harus sampai di sekolah. Kalau enggak, aku bisa telat dan namaku terpampang di buku kedisiplinan. Itu no besar buat Park Chanyeol. Aku nggak terlalu pintar dan nggak bodoh juga. Tapi, aku harus bisa jaga sikap di sekolah. Nggak bolos dan nggak telat itu kaya udah ada ukirannya di jidatku, nggak bisa lupa.

"Ba.." Kris Hyung sudah ancang-ancang mau menarik selimutku sebelum aku mengangkat tangan ke udara. Isyarat kalau aku sudah bangun. Langsung aku keluarin kaki dari dalam selimut dan jalan santai ngelewatin Kris Hyung yang sudah rapi dengan seragamnya.

Aku mandi nggak lama. Aku bingung aja Kris Hyung yang kayanya badannya gak higienis bisa mandi sampai setengah jam-lebih. Sedangkan aku cuma butuh satu lagu diputar dan aku bakalan keluar sebelum lagu itu habis. Emang, apa sih? Yang dilakukan di dalam kamar mandi kalau kalian mandi? Ritualnya kan cuma jebur-jebur, gosok-gosok badan pakai sabun, biarin bentar sabunnya biar agak wangi, terus cuci muka pakai foam khusus yang kubeli diskon di supermarket, bilas mukanya, terus sikat gigi sampai nyaris muntah karena kesodok, lalu kumur-kumur dan jebur-jebur lagi. Selesai. Done. Nggak lama, tuh! Kalau mau keramas atau cukur-cukur dilakukan di awal. Keramas sekalian sabunan. Aku nggak pernah mandi lebih dari 10 menit. 10 menit itu aku sudah poop juga!

Aku keluar kamar mandi. Berbalut handuk oranye yang dibeli Ibu, sama diskonnya dengan foamku atau barang lain di rumah ini, di supermarket. Kata ibu, selama ada diskon, beli aja yang diskon!

Aku langsung jalan ke arah lemari dan berhenti di pintu sebelah kanan, tempat ibu masukin seragam sekolahku. Ku ambil seragamku lengkap (celana,kemeja,dasi,jas) dan kututup pelan pintunya. Ini lemariku dari aku sekolah dasar. Awet. Karena aku suka warnanya, jadi nggak mau ganti. Walau sudah beberapa kali aku sadar lemarinya udah mulai goyang sana goyang sini dan bunyi cekit-cekit. Bukan cekit-cekit sakit kepala! Lalu aku mematut diri di depan cermin. Disana berdiri laki-laki yang namanya Park Chanyeol.

Dadaku bidang, pundakku lebar, tanpa bulu. Padahal aku pengennya pundak dan dada aku nggak selebar ini. Kecil aja biar lucu. Lalu lebarnya semakin menyempit di pinggang sampai pinggul. Aku melepas handuk dan kusampirkan di leherku. Aku mulai memakai kolorku. Pahaku jelas otot semua karena aku ke sekolah naik sepeda. Pulang pergi, setiap hari. Pantat juga mulai rada ada ototnya, karena latihan basket. Perutku datar-datar aja. Nggak banyak absnya kaya punya kris Hyung. Tapi sudah mulai kencang. Karena latihan basket juga. Aku sebenarnya nggak suka keringat, tapi aku suka seni di dalam bola basket. Iya, aku sebut itu seni. Gimana three pointer bikin muka serius dan posisi yang pas waktu dia mau nembak bola dari jauh. Ekspresi keberhasilan saat berhasil dunk langsung ke ring. Sedih ketika bola gagal masuk waktu habis pelanggaran. Kerutan wajah bahagia ketika menang dan tundukan putus asa saat kalah. Itu semua seni, kok! Paling enggak di mataku. Tapi sebenernya aku tetep nggak suka sama badanku yang macho banget. Padahal pengennya yang cantik-cantik aja. Suka boneka segala. Suka bunga juga. Kayanya dulu waktu em-el pas buat aku, spermanya ayah cuma sedikit. Makanya aku badan doang macho, tapi kaya gini. Mama mungkin pusing ya? Dulu waktu kecil aku nggak pernah minta beli mobil-mobilan atau robot kaya Kris Hyung dan malah minta boneka ini dan boneka itu yang lucu lucu. Dan ternyata aku tuh masih tetep macho. Itu kata Jongin. Anak kelas satu yang jadi teman pertamaku di tim basket. Kata anak-anak dia suka sama aku, tapi ternyata dia cuma penasaran kenapa kulitku nggak hitam-hitam karena latihan basket di lapangan outdoor sedangkan dia tannya udah kebangetan.

Tanganku gerak sendiri dari tadi, dan aku ternyata udah selesai pakai seragam. Ambil tas dan lihat pelajaran hari ini di kertas yang aku tempel di magnet board. Lalu langsung masukin buku dan peralatan tempur di sekolah selama sehari ini. Aku menuju ke dapur, mau minta sarapan sambil lari-lari kecil. Ibu sudah siap dengan toastnya dan susu coklat kesukaanku. Kris Hyung udah kedengeran ngeluarin sepeda kami berdua dari garasi. Ku sambar pipi ibuku untuk kucium dan meminum susuku sampai habis dalam sekali teguk.

"Pelan-pelan minum susunya!" Aku cuma ngangguk di sela sela minum susuku. Ku cuci gelasnya langsung dan menggigit toast yang dibuatkan ibu. Masih ada satu toast lagi, punya Kris Hyung pasti.

"Tadi ibu sudah telepon ke Sehun kalau selama ayah pergi kamu nggak ke toko dulu buat jaga." Kata Ibu dan aku mengangguk.

"Aku berangkat!" teriakku sambil berlari kecil ke luar rumah.

"Hari ini ibu sendirian. Jangan pulang telat!" teriak ibu dari dapur. Aku balas dengan teriak juga dan bilang, "Oke!"

"Bilang sama Hyungmu!" teriak ibu lagi. Aku masih dengar, cuma aku nggak jawab karena aku sudah di toyor Kris Hyung.

"Apaan sih?!" Aku protes dan dia langsung mengambil alih toastnya, "Makasih kek udah dibawain sarapannya!"

"Ma-ka-hih!" Jawabnya dengan mulut menggigit toast. Lalu melompat ke sepedanya dan mengayun pedalnya meninggalkanku.

Aku menyusul. Kris Hyung dan aku mengayuh sepeda dengan santai. Kris Hyung ini sebenarnya baik dan jiwa pemimpinnya kuat sekali. Dia nggak pernah marah sama aku, tapi pernah marah sekali. Ke Ayahnya. Ayah kami. Dan itu bikin aku ngeri kalo kuingat-ingat. Itulah kenapa dia dipilih oleh seluruh anggota tim untuk jadi kapten. Merada diandalkan dan sejumput rasa sombongnya, Kris Hyung tentu menerima tawaran jadi kapten itu. Tapi dia bener-bener baik kok, aslinya. Cuma kadang dia bakal menyebalkan aja karena kami tumbuh bersama. Dari kecil. Dari masih sama-sama pakai _pampers_.

Kami sampai di sekolah nggak lama sebelum bel pertanda masuk berbunyi. Aku menjalani hari-hari sekolahku dengan damai. Aman tenteram. Lupa Baekhyun. Sejahtera dan bahagia kecuali waktu ada beberapa anak perempuan yang ngikutin aku dan ternyata mau kasih surat cinta. Meh! Tahun 2016. Nembak cowok pake surat. Sambil malu-malu eyuh! Aku bukannya jahat sama perempuan. Cuma aku tuh terlalu mencintai makhluk tuhan yang lemah itu. Mereka itu jangan mempermalukan diri begitu coba? Kan bisa pdkt dan nanti siapa tau aku yang nembak duluan. Siapa tau, kan? Tapi malah ngasih surat cinta. Isinya jelas kata-kata cinta. Aku cuma senyum waktu dia minta temuin di bangku taman sepi samping kiri sekolah. Karena nggak terawat-terawat banget kaya yang sebelah kanan sekolah. Sebelah kanan, mah, rame. Dia mungkin bakal mikir aku nerima cinta dia kali, ya? Dia mesem-mesem tuh! Aku langsung tarik tangannya. Diem sebentar dan lihat ekspresi dia. Dia makin mesem. Aku balik telapak tangannya dan ngerogoh saku celanaku. Kutaruh surat itu ke tangannya dan dia melotot. Antara kaget dan mau nangis.

"Aku itu nggak kenal kamu." Aku bilang. Jujur kok! "Kalau kamu ngajak kenalan aku dulu, itu lebih baik. Toh kamu juga nggak kenal aku, kan?"

"Aku kenal kamu, kok!" jawabnya.

"Kenal apanya, coba? Emangnya kita pernah ngomong sebelum ini? Kaya gini?" dia diem aja! Terus aku diem juga buat nunggu reaksinya. Terus…. Jebol! "Kamu suka naik sepeda waktu pulang dan pergi bareng Yifan, kakak tirimu. Baru masuk basket karena kamu dulu nggak minat dan akhirnya dipaksa sama kakakmu. lalu makanan kesukaan toast dan susu coklat. Kalau makan siang lebih suka makan roti ketimbang beli nasi di cafeteria." Jawab perempuan bernama Zitao ini nyerocos sambil nangis. Aku senyumin aja. Antara kaget dia nyerocos dan maklum gitu senyumnya.

"Aku tuh bukannya gak minat sama basket aja. Sama semua kegiatan laki-laki yang bikin keringetan. Ini.." kutunjuk kancing jasku yang kubuka, "dan ini.." kutunjuk juga dasi yang aku buat longgar, "bukan karena aku mau kelihatan cool. Ini karena sekolah kita panas dan aku nggak suka keringetan."

"Kamu juga kerja part time sepulang sekolah! Aku tau kok!"

"Aku kerja apa?" tanyaku, dia diam. "Aku kerja di toko bunga. Karena aku lebih suka berkebun." Dia melotot. Ho! Matanya langsung judge toko bunga aku.

"Tapi... Kata Yifan nggak gitu." Perempuan itu berhenti menangis, aku jawab. "Kamu tebak, aku ngoleksi apa di kamar aku sekarang?" dan dia sekarang kelihatan mikir dan nyari kemungkinan yang paling dekat dengan deskripsi aku di otaknya.

"Aku ngoleksi Barbie dan boneka rillakuma. Feminine? No, I'm not. Aku juga ngoleksi action figure cewek-cewek cantik karena mereka memang indah, bukan nafsu sama karakter anime. Aku otaku? No, I'm not." Perempuan itu mulai memundurkan badannya sekarang, "Kamu…..gay?"

"Siapa tahu?" jawabku sekenanya, "Aku belum pernah pacaran."

Zitao sudah mundur 2 langkah sekarang, sambil nundukin kepalanya karena udah aku tolak. "Kamu jadi takut? Oh no! jangan takut! Aku suka sama kamu. Look at you! Kamu cantik, tinngi dan badan bagus, enak buat ehem ehem ini dan itu, bikin nafsu, juara olimpiade kan, tahun lalu? Anak orang kaya pula. Siapa yang nggak suka sama kamu?" aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku celana, duduk di bangku hitam yang banyak daunnya. "Aku bisa jadi teman kamu. Tapi kalau untuk jadi pacar, kurasa ada laki-laki yang lebih pantas untuk kamu."

Dia menatapku sekarang, "Kris Hyung, misalnya."

Dia seperti kaget, "Aku tadi nggak sengaja nanya ke dia soal kamu. Aku tanya aja kenal nggak sama Zitao anak Sastra? Karena dia kelas sastra juga. Dan dia langsung bilang kalo jangan berani-beraninya aku buat deketin kamu. Pake ngancem mau ancurin bungaku yang lagi pada mau mekar kembangnya!"

"Kurang ajar si Yifan!" makinya sambil duduk di sampingku. Entah nih, kurang ajar karena bilang jangan berani deketin dia atau kurang ajar karena Kris Hyung ngancem mau ancurin bunga aku? Kalo aku sih, kurang ajar yang kedua!

"Laki-laki yang kamu bilang kurang ajar itu, sayang banget sama kamu. Dan dia kakak aku, kalau kamu nggak ingat." Dia mencebik lucu, untung aja dia ini incerannya Kris Hyung. Kalau nggak sih kayanya dia oke juga buat jadi pacar pertamaku. Siapa tau yang sama Baekhyun kemarin cuma karena cupid salah tembak panah atau gimana. Atau tuhan lagi suruh setan buat lihat aku tergoda apa enggak, "Sudah ya? Kalo kamu nggak ada nomor Kris Hyung, nanti aku kasih. Nanti aku bakal comblangin kalian. Serius deh! Anggep aja aku tanggung jawab karena sudah nolak kamu." Aku ketawa cengengesan dan Lisa cuma ngedeket dan nonjok perutku.

"Aku tuh sukanya sama kamu. Bukan sama Yifan!" dia menghela nafas, "Aku deketin Yifan buat cari tau soal kamu. Tapi dia selalu bagus-bagusin kamu. Mana tau aku kalau dia suka sama aku? Aku sudah keburu nyaman sama dia sebagai sahabat, sebagai kakak. Tiba-tiba dia nembak aku. Kan aku bingung."

Nih perempuan malah curhat! "Terus?" jawabku. Nggak bisa, dong, aku bilang _'udah gak usah diceritain. Aku gak mau tau. Nanti juga keluar sendiri dari mulut kakakku!'_. Nanti dia bisa ngeluarin wushunya kaya kata Kris Hyung. Perempuan itu kan, sukanya diginiin. Di comfort. Kalo laki-laki kaya baekhyun sukanya diapain ya? Dan fix! Aku ngelantur yang barusan. Yang aku ngomongin baekhyun itu nggak usah jadi di baca. Nanti kalian pasti bilang kalo aku masih mikirin dia! Aku udah nggak kepikiran dia nih, hari ini. Nggak tau nanti malam atau besoknya, sih.

"Aku bilang kalau aku sukanya sama kamu. Dia jadi ngomong yang berkebalikan sama yang kamu omongin." Dia merubah duduknya menjadi menghadapku, "Kamu beneran suka boneka Barbie?" aku mengangguk, "Rillakuma juga?" aku mengangguk dua kali, "Yifan tuh, bilangnya kamu macho. Ini dan itu yang sifatnya laki laki banget. Bagus bagusin kamu lah, intinya. Dia jadi kaya mendukung aku banget buat nembak kamu. Kan aku makin suka sama kamu." Dia menopang kepalanya yang berhiaskan rambut panjang bergelombang, "Dan dia malah ngancem kamu buat nggak deket-deket aku. Apa apaan dia!"

Aku ketawa dulu. Pengen ngakak. Tapi nanti mulutku bau dan Zitao malah pingsan. Nanti aku yang repot. Jadi aku cengengesan aja ketawanya, "Mungkin Kris Hyung percaya kalo kamu jadiannya sama aku. Tapi pas aku nanya ke dia, ternyata dia masih gak rela kalo kamu nembak aku." Aku melonggarkan dudukku dan merosot sedikit. "Kris Hyung itu baik lho, orangnya. Nyesel ya kamu pasti pernah nolak dia dengan alasan aku?"

"Banget!" Dia menoyor kepalaku. "Kalo aku mesti di tolak sama kamu dan malah di bodohin sama Yifan bilang kamu gini gono mending aku jadian sama dia, deh!"

Kami tertawa sama-sama. "Betewe… nggak ada yang ngebully kamu soal kebiasaanmu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengernyit heran, "Kebiasaan yang mana?"

Aku di toyor lagi. "Ya yang kaya perempuan itu!"

"Memangnya ada hukumnya ya kalau laki-laki nggak boleh mainan boneka dan Barbie?" tanyaku.

"Ya nggak ada, sih! Tapi kan, hokum nggak tertulisnya gitu! Boys do love cars, Girls do love dolls. Kalo kebalikannya pasti dibilang weird. Gitu." Zitao mengeluarkan kuncir rambutnya dan mengikatnya jadi satu di belakang kepala. "Kaya kamu. Weird."

Aku mengernyit ke arah dia, "Well, aku nggak pernah lagi nunjukin aku suka ini itu ke orang. Terakhir, waktu aku SD dan langsung dibully habis-habisan."

Aku malah asik cerita soal ini dan itu bersama Zitao. Atau aku harus memanggilnya Zitao nuna karena dia satu tingkat dengan Kris Hyung. Yang menyadarkanku kalau kami sudah kelamaan bicara adalah telepon dari Kris Hyung. Aku mendengus dan berpamitan pulang dengan Zitao nuna. Dia kelihatan kecewa sih, nggak aku terima. Tapi better lah. Daripada yang tadi banget.

"Oit?" Cuma itu yang keluar dari mulutku waktu angkat telepon Kris Hyung yang kedua kali.

"Pulang. Aku sudah sampai rumah. Ibu marah-marah."

"Oke. Aku habis di tembak sama Zitao nuna, kalau boleh pamer."

"SIALAN!" Kris Hyung mengumpat dan aku dengar teriakan Ibu di belakang _'Language, Kris!'_

Aku ketawa dulu sebelum ngomong dan menarik sepedaku keluar dari parkiran, "Jangan marah-marah gitu. Nanti aku cerita dirumah. Bilang ibu aku mau chicken malam ini."

"Chanyeol mau chicken buuuuu!" teriak Kris Hyung di ujung telepon, _'Oke!'_ ibu teriak keras banget sampe kedenger di telepon. "Yaudah. Cepet pulang!"

"I know you miss me, darling." Lalu gue ketawa ngakak sambil ngayuh sepeda. Ngayuh sepeda sambil ketawa ini capek btw.

"SHIT! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN KICK YOU HARD!" Kris Hyung teriak lagi. Lalu aku mendengar suara ibu lagi yang marah marah, _'Oh boy! Language!'_ sebelum telepon terputus.

Aku mengayuh sepeda santai. Jalanan sore seperti ini nggak terlalu ramai, tapi nggak bisa dibilang sepi juga. Banyak mahasiswa dan anak sekolahku di sepanjang jalan ini. Ada yang sendiri, ada yang berdua, ada yang bertiga yang ketiga setan(ups), ada yang segerombolan kaya orang mau tawuran. Terus tiba-tiba aku di stop dengan teriakan melengking nan merdu dari barisan gerombolan tadi.

"CHANYEOL!" Teriaknya. Aku ngerem mendadak sampai ituku menabrak stang. Semoga nggak patah ya tuhan! Aset berharga!

Aku menoleh cepat dan teriak, "Ye?" dan ternyata yang berlari ke arahku itu jeonghan hyung. Penata rambut di salon yang biasa aku datangi bersama Kris Hyung. Teman sekampus beda jurusannya Sehun Hyung. "Ah! Hyung!" Lalu dia menepuk pundakku.

"Kami berencana mengajak Sehun dan Luhan makan-makan karena tim futsal kami menang." Dia berbisik padaku, "Nggak bisa, gitu? Kamu yang gantian jagain toko? Dia nolak nih."

Aku balik berbisik pada Jeonghan Hyung. Menyingkirkan rambut panjangnya yang di gerai menutupi telinganya, "Kalau lain hari, oke. Tapi hari ini nggak oke. Ayah pergi ke luar kota."

"Ibumu itu sudah berumah tangga lebih dari 15 tahun dan masih terus nggak berani sendirian. Nggak sendirian juga kana da Yifan! Ayolah rayu ibumu." Muka jeonghan hyung memelas, padahal aku tau pasti dia ngerti kalo ibu nggak pernah mau. Harus ada kami berdua kalau ayah pergi. Aku dan Kris Hyung.

"Hyung tau itu nggak pernah berhasil." Lalu dengan wajah memelasnya tadi Jeonghan Hyung tertawa. Teman temannya dari tadi berdiri menunggu kami yang bercakap-cakap.

"Ah! Ternyata benar!" seseorang muncul dari balik punggung Jeonghan Hyung. Dan tralala-trilili entah sihir dari mana, Byun Baekhyun yang itu, bukan yang member exo, berdiri dengan senyuman cerianya. "Ini aku, Baekhyun yang beli bunga tempo hari. Ingat?"

Aku mau jawab. Tapi aku masih bengong. Yaudah aku bengong aja dulu, nanti aja jawabnya! "Hey!" Tangannya yang ternyata lentik luar biasa itu melambai-lambai di depanku.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Jeonghan hyung yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan ketololanku.

"Nggak juga. Aku sekali beli bunga di tokonya." Baekhyun menjelaskan, "Tapi kayanya dia lupa."

"AKU NGGAK LUPA KOK!" jawabku tiba-tiba membuat semuanya kaget. Sampai ada yang nyeplos _'wih biasa aja!'_

"Oke… kamu nggak lupa." Baekhyun ketawa lagi. Lucu banget ini manusia satu. Aku nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi.

"Oke, aku kenalin resmi deh, ya? Chanyeol, ini Baekhyun. Mahasiswa magang yang lagi penelitian dan pertukaran mahasiswa di kampus ku karena dapat rekomendasi. Orang pinter, nggak kaya kamu!" Aku di toyor. Pas di kening. Ditengah-tengah. "dan Baekhyun, ini Chanyeol. Yang punya toko bunga yang kamu kunjungin kata kamu tempo hari dan itu tempat kerja Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan itu mantan sukarelawan yang melatih futsal kita. Yang mau kita ajak makan."

Selama Jeonghan Hyung mengenalkan kami dengan omongan gono gininya, aku memperhatikan baekhyun dari ujung sepatu conversnya sampai ujung kepala. Ujung rambutnya yang di cat coklat gelap. Cocok banget lah sama mukanya yang lucu-lucu gemesin. Badannya ditangkringin kemeja kegedean warna merah yang panjang sampai lutut dengan kaos bertuliskan 'I love Seoul' warna hitam di dalamnya. Lalu ditambah dengan jeans yang nggak terlalu ketat, tapi bisa menunjukkan bentuk kakinya. Kali ini aku tuh kaya yakin banget aku suka sama dia. Cinta gitu, kaya yang sebulan ini aku pikirin sampai jam tiga malem. Tapi aku juga gak yakin kalo ini cinta. Masa iya? Masa gini? Masa gitu? Aku balik bengong ternyata sampai Baekhyun menyadari aku bengong dengan senyumnya. Tuh kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Aku klepek-klepek! Kaya ikan ilang air. Kaya manusia ilang udara. Megap-megap udah!

Lalu aku dan Baekhyun bersalaman secara resmi. Bahasa deh resmi segala! Intinya aku dikenalin ke baekhyun dan dikasih tau kalau dia itu ternyata.. "Kamu… mahasiswa?"

Dia mengangguk lucu lalu menarik celana jeansnya yang kelihatan melorot. Lah pengen aku plorotin sekalian rasanya! Tapi, nanti aku malah shock waktu lihat itunya dia! Kalau pantatnya sih udah yakin leziz dan siap di santab pake b! Kalau itunya lebih gede dari punyaku gimana? Ah nggak mungkin! Dia itu lebih pendek. Lebih imut. Mungkin itunya juga imut imut. Jadi bisa aku emut emut lucu gitu kan. Nanti dia desah desah. Kalau desahannya manly banget lebih manly daripada aku gimana? Eh! Inituh sex sama laki-laki yang aku bayangin! Siapa yang bakalan ditusuk lobang anusnya? Dia dong ya? Masa aku! Tapi nanti ada poopnya yang nempel di ituku. Kan nggak lucu! Tapi, pengen! Bentar… bibir dia itu menggut manggut lucu kaya kepalanya. Minta cium. Udah. Gitu aja. Lalu aku lanjutin yang tadi, "Dan sudah mau tingkat akhir?"

Dia ngangguk lagi makin lucu. Ah fvck!

Aku diam, nggak lama, lalu kemudian narik tangan Baekhyun atau Baekhyun hyung atau whoever itulah dan mendorong Jeonghan Hyung menjauh. Kusuruh dia naik ke boncengan sepedaku di belakang, menuntut tepat ke dalam matanya ketika pandangan kami bertabrakan. Bahasa aku cerita jijikin banget nggak sih? Tapi emang gitu. Eh tapi, boncengannya yang berdiri gitu loh bukan yang duduk! Dia awalnya nolak, tapi akhirnya naik juga. Karena tatapanku pasti! Hap! Gitu dia naiknya. "Aku pinjam Baekhyun sebentar."

Lalu aku mengayuh sepedaku memutar arah. Meninggalkan rombongan Jeonghan Hyung yang kaget, dan melaju berlawanan dengan arah rumah. Soal Ibu yang marah-marah? Ada Kris Hyung dirumah! Soal Kris Hyung yang nelpon lagi? Personal gampang itumah. Yang penting sekarang aku kudu bawa ini bocah satu yang entah bakal aku apain nanti kemanaaaaaa gitu. Eh enggak bocah, udah kuliah!

 **To be continued!**

 **Maaf kalo banyak typo ya? Atau ada yang ngebingungin tanya aja ke saya. Bisa via msg atau review. Karakter Chanyeol sudah saya kasih semua nih disini. Rada kacau ya? Emang! wkwk Karakter mamas Kris tercinta juga udah. Udah ada tokoh baru juga. Ada Jeonghan yang rambutnya ngalahin anggun duta shampoo itu juga! Ulalaaaa~**

 **Semoga suka. Kalau nggak suka, feel free to coment. Saya mah baik orangnya! Kekeke. Eh! Yang suka coment juga dong** **L** **Jangan diem aja! Nanti saya datengin dalam mimpi kan susah. Wkwkwk~**

 **Kiss kiss dari langit ke tujuh :* :***


End file.
